Romano's Diary: Secrets
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: You once thought that secrets were harmless. Just watch how one secret can drive someone insane. Rated T for violence and profanity.


Um, well, hi guys. It's just me spamming you with another... Thing here. I... Um, I'm not really sure how to start this out. I hate trying to write the beginning of things. It's so damn hard in my opinion.

Ha, sorry for the rant. Anyway, so half of you guys reading this must know that I'm like on half of the day and get bored frequently. And for the people that know me super well know that when I get bored, I'll end up watching the most stupid videos that I can find. And that I'll end up getting into creepy videos and whatever.

So... Get this, you know that one episode from Hetalia that came out like... I think about two or three weeks ago? The one with Chibimano and Spain? Well, I was watching it again out of pure boredom. I love Hetalia's season 5 because of how shiny and cute all the characters are. I have to admit that the male characters look hot in the new style.

Oops, off topic. Anyway, I looked at the related videos, checking for any interesting videos, and I found one that caught me off guard. The title was "Hetalia; The Beautiful World: Romano's Diary; Secrets".

At first I was like, "What's this? I've never saw this announced." Every Friday that passed, I would check dA and sometimes Tumblr to find the link to the newest episode so when I found this video, I was dumbfounded because no one had ever said anything of a part two to Romano's Diary. I looked at the views and likes to see that there was no views for the video... Or likes. At first I was fangirling because along with the person who had posted the video, I was the only one who has seen this! I was just so thrilled so I clicked the play button and waited for it to load.

Now, I seriously wish that I would have been more skeptical of this and left the video alone.

Either way, the video commenced. The big opening came out and the episode started. It showed little Chibi Romano writing in a little notebook. There was a panicked look on his face as he wrote. He stopped to look around and continued to write. A little caption box popped up as he started to speak.

_"I'm not bothering to introduce myself right now... I just need to write this down. If I don't, I'll end up going crazy."_ Romano wrote down. I was a bit confused as to why he was panicking. Maybe Spain was at war again and Romano's writing on how scared he is?

I shrugged at my thoughts and continued to watch.

_"I don't understand how people cannot see how messed up my brother is..."_ Romano wrote and the scene changed to various clips of Chibitalia just cleaning, singing, painting, or just being... Well, Chibitalia! There was clips I haven't seen before but of course, it was Season 5 clips after all. Either way, with what Romano said, I just thought he saying that because he was jealous of his brother and was looking for an excuse to... Maybe... Hate him..?

_"He has been able to fool everyone. Hungary, Austria, the stupid Tomato Bastard, maybe even Grandpa Rome, and me... We were all fooled!"_ He exclaimed as the scene shifted over to a little Chibitalia in his white robe, sitting on the grass and playing with his fingers. I immediately said 'aw' because he was so cute now in the new style~!

_"I'll just get to the damn point. Yesterday, I had to go see him because Tomato Bastard had a meeting with Austria. I was forced to be with Veneziano even though he was annoying... Or so I thought..."_ Finally, Romano appears in the screen and walks over to where Chibitalia is. The younger, with a happy face plastered on, cooed in joy and stood up to greet him.

"Ve, ciao Fratello~!" Chibitalia cried out and waved to him. Romano grunted and continued walking towards him until he reached him. Chibitalia grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down to sit next to him. "How was your trip~?" He asked innocently. Romano shrugged.

"It was normal. It's just a trip..." He responded and played with the blade of grass next to him. His brother nodded and fiddled with his fingers.

"Hey, Roma~?" Chibitalia looked up at his brother and then looked down. "I need to tell you something..." He mumbled quietly. Romano looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Go ahead then." He replied with an apathetic tone in his voice. His brother looked at him with a serious face and his eyes were wide open, revealing beautiful amber colored pools. They were so mesmerizing; it was so creepy.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone..." He said sternly and scooted closer to his brother, never taking his eyes off him. "Ever..."

Romano raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I promise." He muttered and opened his mouth to say something else but Chibitalia cut him off.

"Swear on your life!" He ordered. "You have to swear on your life or else I won't tell you!" His amber eyes contained a dark tint in it. It implied something... Dark.

Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "I swear on my life." He said and waited for his brother to calm down and tell his secret. Chibitalia nodded and breathed out, looking down and looking like he was thinking. His stern gaze returned back on Romano's face and he got close to his brother. He cupped his brother's ear to whisper to his little secret.

_"__**I killed someone...**__ He told me!" _You could see Romano's eyes widen in fear as Chibitalia whispered in his ear. _"He described how he did it and how he had fun splitting the guy's throat! How is that not messed up!?"_ Romano screamed in his diary. Once Chibitalia pulled away, a rare and uncharacteristic smirk curled onto his lips. The older boy flinched and scooted away.

"B-but-" He was cut off by a small chubby finger on his lips. Just inches away was his little brother with a dark look on his face.

"You promised, Fratello~" He reminded him and pulled away to look for something in his pocket. Romano shook in his spot and didn't dare to move. "Have you heard the saying... _Two people can keep a secret if one of them is...__**Dead**_?" Chibitalia said and pulled out a long object from his pocket. I squinted my eyes to see what it was and when I realized what it was... I gasped and covered my mouth.

It was a _knife_.

Romano gasped and covered his mouth. He shook his head frantically, tears appearing in his eyes as he eyed his brother's hand. Chibitalia let out an innocent but insane giggle as he got closer to his brother's face and began to trace a circle on Romano's cheek with the sharp object. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched the scene play before my eyes. What the hell was Italy doing?!

"Now... Since you promised not to tell... If someone finds out..." Chibitalia pressed slowly on the knife and made a small cut on Romano's cheek, making crimson blood slowly gush out and run down his cheek, mingling with his tears. "I'll have to end your life... Okay~?" He said with a smile. Terrified to death, Romano shook his head and once the knife was put away, he placed a hand to his cheek to stop the bleeding. He shook and cried quietly as Chibitalia cuddled his arm. Eventually Spain came over and took Romano away, not even noticing the cut on Romano's cheek and that he was shaking terribly.

The scene changed and Romano was in the room where Spain kept his weapons. He looked nervous as his dialed golden brown eyes glanced around, looking for someone. He sat on the chair and glanced at a sharp knife that laid on the table, tempting Romano to grab it with it's shining demeanor. _"I'm going insane... I know it... Everyday it gets harder and harder not to tell Spain or anyone that my brother is insane! Either way... They'll never believe me but Veneziano will come after me...!"_ Romano's thoughts screamed out. Shakily, he walked over to the table and grabbed the knife.

Suddenly I paused the video because I knew what he was going to do. Despite my love for gory and sadistic things, this was becoming to much for me. After taking a little break, I restarted the video and continued to watch.

_"I c-can't take it anymore... I rather die now then being killed by my brother!"_ Romano exclaimed and began to press the knife's point against his arms. An insane smile curled onto his lips as he watched the blood appear on his once flawless skin. _"T-this way... I'll never have to worry about telling anyone because I'm dead!_ Romano let out an insane chuckle and used the knife to cut his stomach. He began to cough a little and giggled to himself as the blood appeared on the floor. _"Ciao, stupid diary, you're the only one who knows the secret now... I hope that Veneziano finds you and burns you so no one else finds out..."_

With an insane grin, Romano plunged the knife into one of his eyes and the feather he had been using to write in his diary into the other. He shrieked and fell to the floor as the blood pooled out of him. The screen faded out slowly.

I was in tears at this moment. I've never been used to seeing one of my favorite characters die... Especially by their own hand. I desperatly wanted to exit the page and just sob but I knew that I would regret it if I didn't finish watching.

The screen turn bright again and it showed Chibitalia crying in Hungary's arms. Spain and Belgium were crying too as they stared at something. It then showed Romano, his eyes covered by bandages, in a coffin, dead. Austria sighed and watched as the coffin was closed and dirt was thrown over it to cover it.

"I c-can't believe this happened..." Spain cried and rubbed at his eyes. Austria nodded with a sullen look plastered on his face. Chibitalia walked away from Hungary and knelt in front of where his brother's new grave was placed. The other's left the young child to cry and mourn for his brother's death but did not notice the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Hm, seems like the saying is true..." Chibitalia whispered and touched the fresh dirt. "You literally took the secret to your death, didn't you Fratello~?" He cooed and stood back up, wiping his eyes. "Grazie~ I owe you one." He whispered maliciously before walking away from the grave. But before it ended, Chibitalia turned around and faced the screen with a malicious smile.

"I hope you can keep my secret too..." He said and continued to walk away.

The video slowly ended without the ending credits.

I was shocked and terribly disturbed. I exited out of Youtube and shut down my computer. I cried for what seemed for hours until my sister came in and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and laid on my bed until I had the nerve to go eat.

After my shock, I tried to return to find the video again but I can't find it. I'm really scared but I really want to find it again so I can prove that this actually happened. I looked on Funimation to see if they had subbed it but it never showed up.

Now, I try to avoid keeping secrets. I'm just very paranoid of whatever people are keeping to themselves.

* * *

**How about that~! My second try at writing a Creepypasta~! I'm very proud of this one. To tell you the thruth, I would love to see an episode with blood in it. But that's just me. I hope you guys like this even if Romano died. **

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**


End file.
